Wasn't Meant to Be
by lilplayer
Summary: Cagalli thinks about her and Athrun and comes to terms with there relationship.


**Wasn't Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Summary- Cagalli thinks about her and Athrun and comes to terms with there relationship.**

_If you love something set it free, if it doesn't come back to you then it wasn't meant to be._

No one knows this better than me. I have loved, loved more deeply than I thought possible.

After the first war I became weak. I wanted to be more like Kira and Lacus I guess and take the none aggressive and violent rout. It didn't work out as well as I hoped. Perhaps because Lacus has a way of getting others to listen with out force and Kira is strong enough to get people to understand with out raising his fists.

I'm not like that. I can't make others understand without raising my voice or pointing a gun. That's fine though. I have come to terms that I am not the type of leader like Lacus who can gather the attention of a room with my voice, or have people follow me with me actions like Kira.

I don't regret how I am. I know no other way so I can't change myself.

It's funny. I was so hot-headed and short tempered in the past. I made my name known as the "Goddess of Victory" but in the end I became a timid mouse amongst cats in suits.

I don't regret anything about the way I rule my nation.

What I do regret is the way I rule my love life.

If you love something set it free…..

I did that. I let you go Athrun. I knew that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to change your mind. You are so stupid sometimes!

I hated you for the longest time! Not for what you did to me, not that you're clean in that department. More of what you did to my brother.

You are such good friends but you never stop to listen to him! I know that he is air-headed sometimes and is a bit too innocent for his own good, but he knows what he is talking about. He didn't want to fight against you, he tried to warn you about the Chairman and Meer, but you didn't listen.

Sometimes I think we are so alike, like our stubbornness. Then in others we are so different. You want to be a leader, while I am content in the safe hold of others. You aren't a natural leader like Kira and Lacus. No you are a follower like me.

You followed your father. The Chairman, Meer, Kira, Lacus, and even me.

No you're not a leader. Never will be either. That is were we are the same. People listen to you because of your name, just like me. We aren't praised for our ideas only for our names.

Athrun Zala, war hero, son of former chairman Patrick Zala, ex-fiancé of Lacus Clyne.

And me. Cagalli Yula Atha, princess of ORB, daughter of Lord Uziumi, the Goddess of Victory.

I thought we would be together, from the moment you kissed me on the Archangel I knew you were the one I wanted to be with.

I felt so heartbroken when you left. I never thought it could be so painful.

Then I saw you and Meyrin. I felt jealousy and betrayal. I wanted nothing more than to scream and damn you for hurting me like that.

But then as the war ended. I realized that no matter how much I loved you, you needed someone who has no responsibility and I need someone who won't follow simply because it's what they feel that have to do, but what they want to do. I want no pity from you. I think I would hate that more than anything. Be with Meyrin and forget about me.

Never doubt my love for you. I will always love you no matter how angry, and distant I get. You were my first love and that's something that only you will have.

My first love

My first kiss

My first heartbreak

So my dearest Athrun I guess we weren't meant to be?

**A/N Hope you liked it. I hated how Cagalli and Athrun ended there relationship, I am mostly pissed at Athrun though. I know it was Cagallis fault to with her almost marrying someone else. But Athrun wasn't much better with his constant CHEATING! I mean all he needed to do was say "Hey thanks anyways but I love my GIRLFRIEND Cagalli!" I'm really starting to like writing even though I can't compare to other authors, I can only bask in their talented shadow. Let me know what you think!**

**Review! Review!**


End file.
